Print media such as books, magazines, and newspapers are increasingly being consumed via electronic devices (e.g., notebook computers, tablets, smartphones, dedicated e-readers, etc.) in the form of electronic books (or “e-books”), electronic magazines, electronic newspapers, etc. A print media item may be converted to an electronic media item via scanned images of its pages. In some instances, optical character recognition (OCR) may be performed on the scanned images of pages to extract text and detect the layouts of the pages. This detection may not always be accurate and users often have to manually correct the layouts of the pages.